Sick? Are You Okay, Eren?
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Apa jadinya ketika Eren sakit? Haruskah ia menuruti Mikasa untuk istirahat atau mengikuti Rivaille yang mengajaknya menjalankan misi bersama? Dedicated for Aphin123 RivaEren/EruMin Challenge 01.


Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: Maybe OOC, Yaoi.

Dedicated for Aphin123 RivaEren/EruMin Challenge 01

* * *

**Sick? Are You Okay, Eren?**

* * *

Sekarang hanyalah hari yang damai dan biasa saja di Scouting Legion, tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Setidaknya begitulah kondisi sekitar satu menit yang lalu. Jika kita mendengar lebih lanjut, kita bisa mendengar ada suara bersin di salah satu kamar. Suara itu terdengar sejak beberapa menit.

"Hatchi! Aduh, aku merasa tidak enak badan." gumam Eren.

Pemuda berambut coklat ini memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang sarapan, ia yakin disana kedua sahabat sejak kecilnya telah menanti dirinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa kondisi tubuhnya sangat tidak fit. Ia merasa sedikit pusing, badannya panas dan bersin.

'Apa aku terlalu capek ya? Ah, masa karena latihan kemarin aku sampai seperti ini?' batin Eren.

Ia terus saja berjalan menuju ruang sarapan, ketika ia membuka pintu disana sudah ramai dengan beberapa anggota Scouting Legion yang hendak sarapan. Eren memutuskan untuk mengambil makanan dan mencari tempat duduk.

"Hatchi!"

"Eren! Sebelah sini."

Eren mendengar suara seorang gadis memanggilnya, ia melihat ke arah ujung meja ada sosok gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan pemuda berambut pirang. Ia melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka dan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Mikasa, Armin. Sudah kuduga kalian disini." ujar Eren senang.

"Kenapa kau datang terlambat, Eren?" tanya Armin bingung.

"Ahaha, bu-bukan apa-apa."

Mikasa memperhatikan Eren, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan saudara tirinya itu. Ia langsung saja menyentuh kening Eren, rasanya sedikit hangat. Ia menatap wajah Eren baik-baik, sampai pemuda berambut coklat itu sedikit risih dibuatnya.

"Ke-Kenapa Mikasa?" tanya Eren.

"Kau sakit, Eren." ujar Mikasa langsung.

Eren terkejut mendengar Mikasa berkata seperti itu, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tidak ingin menjawab ucapan Mikasa itu, memang sejak kemarin ia merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Ia menjadi gampang lelah, tidak seperti biasanya.

Saat Eren melirik ke arah lain, ia malah bertatapan langsung dengan sang Corporal yang sedang meminum kopi bersama dengan Irvin, Hanji dan Mike. Apalagi manik hitam Rivaille seperti menatap langsung ke arah Eren, Eren memilih untuk kembali menatap Mikasa. Ia merasa malu ditatap seperti itu.

'Kenapa juga aku harus malu?' batin Eren.

"Eren? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau istirahat saja hari ini?" tanya Mikasa.

"Ti-tidak usah Mikasa. Nanti Corporal akan mengajakku untuk melakukan misi."

"Untuk apa kau mendengarkan ucapan si pendek itu? Yang penting itu kesehatanmu."

Sepertinya Mikasa dengan sengaja menyindir sang Corporal. Rivaille yang sedang minum kopi dengan santai langsung melirik ke arah Eren dan Mikasa, ia menaruh gelas di meja dengan kencang. Bersyukurlah gelas itu tidak pecah. Rivaille langsung bangun dari kursinya dan mendekati mereka.

"Jaeger, kuharap kau masih ingat bahwa nanti kau akan melakukan misi denganku." ujar Rivaille datar dan dingin.

"I-iya, Corporal." jawab Eren pelan.

"Tapi dia sakit. Beri Eren izin untuk istirahat satu hari." ujar Mikasa langsung.

"Kubilang mengikuti misi, harus mengikuti misi. Kau ingin menjadi prajurit profesional bukan, Jaeger?"

"Ah, iya..."

Mikasa memandang Rivaille dengan pandangan tidak suka, terlihat sekali sekali dari raut wajahnya. Begitu juga Rivaille yang memandang Mikasa dengan tatapann datar, tapi bukan tatapan datar biasa melainkan penuh dengan ancaman disana. Eren bingung melihat saudara tirinya dan sang Corporal seperti itu.

Hanji langsung saja mendekati mereka dan dengan santainya ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Eren, otomatis membuat pandangan mata Rivaille dan Mikasa berpindah. Aura kecemburuan menguar dari mereka semua.

"Sudah sudah. Daripada kalian bertengkar terus dan Eren masih sakit, lebih baik kau mencoba ramuan buatanku, Eren. Kau akan cepat sembuh." ujar Hanji santai dan ia mulai mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari balik saku jaketnya.

"Eh? A-aku..." Eren terlihat meragukan obat buatan Hanji.

Hanji sudah tidak memeluk leher Eren lagi, tapi ia dengan santainya membuka tutup botol obatnya dan memaksa Eren meminumnya. Rivaille dan Mikasa yakin bahwa obat buatan Hanji itu tidak aman.

"Ayolah Eren. Kau harus meminumnya." pinta Hanji.

"Ti-tidak usah, Mayor Hanji. Aku baik-baik saja." ujar Eren.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan Eren meminumnya." Mikasa sudah bersiap untuk mengambil botol itu.

Tapi Hanji tidak kehilangan akal, ia langsung saja memasukkan ujung botol itu ke mulut Eren. Benar-benar cara memaksa yang pintar. Eren terkejut dan ia mau tidak mau menelan isi dari botol itu. Mikasa tampak panik melihatnya, Rivaille tetap berwajah datar tapi ia bisa merasakan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Ma-Mayor Hanji. Apa tidak apa dipaksa seperti itu?" tanya Armin.

"Eh? Kan biar Eren cepat sembuh~"

Hanji masih meminumkan Eren 'obat' buatannya dan tidak lama ia melepaskan botol itu. Eren langsung terdiam dan hanya menunduk saja. Buru-buru Mikasa mendekati Eren dan memeriksa tubuh saudara tirinya, sedangkan Rivaille mendekati Hanji.

"Kau tidak membuat obat yang aneh-aneh, bukan?" tanya Rivaille.

"Ah? Tidak kok. Aku yakin Eren akan sembuh tidak lama lagi." jawab Hanji santai.

"Eren! Bangunlah Eren. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Mikasa.

Eren menatap ke arah Mikasa dan berusaha tersenyum, sepertinya efek obat itu bekerja. Buktinya ketika Mikasa memerika kening Eren, rasanya tidak sepanas tadi. Armin melirik ke arah Mikasa yang tersenyum, sepertinya Eren baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana Eren? Kau sudah sembuh kan?" tanya Hanji.

"Ku-kurasa..." jawab Eren pelan.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa langsung menjalankan misi denganku." ujar Rivaille langsung.

"Eh?"

Eren terkejut ketika Rivaille mendekatinya dan langsung menarik tangan Eren. Mikasa menatap tajam dan berusaha menahan tangan Eren yang satunya lagi, sekarang mereka berdua malah memegang tangan Eren. Hanji tersenyum-senyum saja melihatnya dan Armin merasa akan ada pertengkaran diantara Rivaille dan Mikasa.

"Kurasa Jaeger sudah sembuh, jadi lepaskan dia Ackerman. Dia harus mengikuti misi denganku." ujar Rivaille dingin.

"Justru karena Eren baru sembuh, ia tidak bisa langsung menjalankan misi." Mikasa menjawab dengan suara yang dingin juga.

Lagi-lagi mereka berdua seperti itu, Armin berusaha menenangkan Mikasa sedangkan Hanji hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkah mereka semua.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita semua menjalankan misi. Lagipula hanya ekspedisi kecil saja." ujar Hanji santai.

Mau tidak mau Mikasa melepaskan tangan Eren dan menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan tajam. Rivaille hanya bersikap cuek dan membawa Eren pergi dengannya, setidaknya ia harus bertanggung jawab demi mengawasi Eren.

* * *

Ekspedi kecil ini pun dimulai. Karena hanya beberapa orang saja yang melakukan ekspedisi ini, jadi tidak semuanya bertugas. Rivaille dan Hanji yang memimpin ekspedisi ini sedangkan Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Petra dan Gunther yang menemani mereka berdua.

Mereka menuju ke arah hutan demi mencari beberapa bukti mengenai titan yang terakhir kali mereka lihat. Mikasa berusaha berada di dekat Eren, tapi ia selalu kesal karena ia seperti kecolongan oleh Rivaille. Buktinya Rivaille selalu berada di dekat Eren.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Jaeger." ujar Rivaille.

"Iya, Corporal." jawab Eren langsung.

Dengan 3D Manuver mereka semua menuju hutan dan melihat sekeliling. Rivaille sudah yakin Eren akan baik-baik saja karena ada di dekatnya, kalau terjadi apa-apa ia duluan yang akan bertindak.

"Sepertinya kondisimu sudah membaik, Jaeger." ujar Rivaille.

"Kurasa begitu." gumam Eren.

Eren terus mengikuti Rivaille dari belakang, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sang Corporal dan Mayor yang ada di hadapannya semakin menjauh. Eren berusaha untuk menyusul mereka berdua tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa pandangannya kabur.

'Eh?' batin Eren bingung.

Sedetik kemudian Eren merasa keseimbangan badannya melemah dan ia memejamkan matanya, ia pingsan. Otomatis Eren terjatuh, Mikasa yang melihatnya sangat panik.

"Eren!"

Mikasa berusaha untuk menangkap Eren. Sedikit lagi ia akan menangkap tubuh Eren sebelum tubuh itu membentur tanah, tapi betapa terkejutnya Mikasa bahwa ia keduluan oleh seseorang yang sangat ia benci. Rivaille telah berhasil menangkap tubuh Eren lebih dulu dan ia berhenti di salah satu batang pohon.

"Oi, kau tidak apa, Jaeger?" tanya Rivaille.

"Ah? Hah, ah... Co-Corporal..." Eren merasa sulit untuk berbicara karena ia merasa pusing, sepertinya suhu badannya meningkat lagi.

"Cih, aku keduluan." keluh Mikasa.

"Setidaknya Eren tidak apa." gumam Armin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan misi ini?" tanya Petra.

Rivaille menatap Eren yang terlihat lemas. Kalau keadaannya sudah seperti ini, mau tidak mau ia harus mengantarkan Eren kembali ke markas dan menyuruh anak itu untuk beristirahat. Ia menatap ke arah Hanji dan seperti memberikan komando. Hanji hanya tersenyum saja dan menatap beberapa anak buahnya.

"Kalian semua ikut denganku. Ekspedisi ini masih akan berjalan. Lalu Rivaille akan mengantarkan Eren kembali ke markas." ujar Hanji.

"Eh? Kenapa bukan aku yang mengantar Eren?" tanya Mikasa.

"Kau dibutuhkan dalam misi ini, Ackerman. Ayo, kalian semua ikut denganku."

Mikasa hanya bisa mendecih pelan dan mau tidak mau mengikuti Hanji dengan beberapa orang lainnya. Rivaille menatap Eren yang tampak lemas itu, ia langsung saja menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar dari hutan ini. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus cepat sampai di markas agar Eren bisa istirahat.

.

.

.

Tidak lama Rivaille sampai di markas dan ia masih saja menggendong Eren ala tuan putri. Beberapa anggota Scouting Legion yang lain terkejut melihat sang Corporal membawa Eren dalam gendongannya. Tentu saja Rivaille mana mungkin mau melakukan hal itu, tapi sejak kedatangan Eren di pasukan Scouting Legion semuanya berubah.

Rivaille sudah sampai di depan kamar Eren, ia membukanya dan langsung menaruh Eren di ranjang. Ia menutup pintu dan melihat kondisi Eren, wajah yang memerah dan terlihat lemas sekali.

'Apanya yang sembuh? Setelah minum obat dari Hanji, dia kembali sakit.' batin Rivaille.

"Hmm..."

"Sepertinya kau sudah sadar, Jaeger."

Eren membuka matanya dan melihat sosok Rivaille ada di sampingnya. Ia berusaha bangun dan melihat bahwa dirinya ada di kamar, ia masih ingat bahwa ia dan Rivaille melakukan ekspedisi di hutan. Ia mengikuti Rivaille dari belakang dan setelah itu ia tidak ingat lagi.

"Sepertinya aku sakit lagi." gumam Eren.

Rivaille mendekatkan diri pada Eren dan memeriksa kening remaja itu. Eren terkejut dengan tindakan Rivaille, entah kenapa wajahnya mulai memerah. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya saat Rivaille memeriksa keningnya.

Entah kenapa untuk suatu hal ia merasakan ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mendesaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Ia ingin sekali dirinya disentuh oleh Rivaille.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan?' batin Eren malu.

"Kau memang sakit, bocah. Tunggu disini, aku akan membawakanmu makanan dan obat."

"Ah?"

Rivaille hendak pergi meninggalkan Eren, tapi Eren langsung menahan tangan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. Rivaille menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Eren yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos, ditambah wajah yang memerah itu menambah kesan menggoda. Sepertinya ada yang salah juga dari pikiran Rivaille.

"Ada apa, Jaeger?" tanya Rivaille.

"Ja-jangan pergi, Corporal." pinta Eren malu.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar."

Tapi Eren tidak berniat melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Rivaille. Ia ingin Rivaille berada disampingnya lebih lama lagi, jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat saat ia memikirkan hal seperti itu. Sepertinya bukan hanya perasaannya yang aneh, tapi tubuhnya juga aneh. Ia berkeringat dan memandang Rivaille dengan tatapan memelas.

"To-tolong temani aku, Corporal..."

"Hah, baiklah. Aku turuti keinginanmu itu."

Rivaille tidak jadi keluar dan ia kembali duduk di sebelah Eren. Eren tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Rivaille, ia merasa malu memikirkan tangannya menyentuh tangan Rivaille.

Eren baru sadar hanya ada dirinya dang sang Corporal di dalam kamar, mendadak wajahnya yang sudah merah semakin memerah. Entah kenapa Eren juga merasa semakin sesak di celananya, ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Apakah ia terangsang?

Karen apa?! Demi apapun, Eren berharap jangan sampai kondisinya yang ini diketahui oleh Rivaille. Ia juga merasakan suhu tubuhnya semakin panas. Sepertinya demamnya memang hilang tapi digantikan demam yang lain.

'Apa ini semua karena obat dari Mayor Hanji?' batin Eren bingung.

"Ada apa Eren? Wajahmu semakin pucat saja." ujar Rivaille yang memperhatikan wajah Eren.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja, Corporal." ujar Eren.

Rivaille memperhatikan Eren dari atas sampai bawah, pakaian anak itu basah karena keringat. Memang badan Eren berkeringat sejak tadi, apalagi ia belum dikompres. Setidaknya ia harus ganti pakaian agar kondisinya tidak semakin parah. Rivaille memegang baju Eren, pemuda berambut coklat panik dengan apa yang akan Rivaille lakukan.

"Co-Corporal? Anda mau apa?" tanya Eren panik.

"Tentu saja mengganti pakaianmu. Kai itu berkeringat sekali, harusnya ganti pakaian." jawab Rivaille santai dan hendak melepas pakaian Eren.

"Eh? Eeh?!" Eren semakin panik, tapi ia tidak bisa melawan karena badannya terasa lemas sekali. Mau tidak mau ia pasrah saja saat Rivaille melepaskan pakaian atasnya dan sekarang ia sudah bertelanjang dada.

"Kau lihat, kan? Tubuhmu berkeringat. Aku akan mencari baju dan handuk."

Rivaille membuka lemari pakaian Eren, ia langsung mengambil baju Eren dan handuk kecil disana. Ia memperhatikan tubuh Eren, halus dan mulus seperti perempuan. Ia mulai mengelap tubuh atas Eren dengan handuk dan terkejut saat mendengar Eren mendesah pelan.

"Aah..."

Rivaille berusaha cuek tapi ia tahu bahwa tadi anak di hadapannya ini mendesah, entah karena apa. Ia tetap saja mengelap badan Eren dan desahan itu terdengar semakin jelas. Sebuah seringai terlihat jelas di wajah sang Corporal. Ia melihat ke arah bawah dan sesuai dugaannya, area selangkangan Eren sudah menegang.

"Sudah kuduga." gumam Rivaille.

"Eh? A-apa maksudnya? Aahh..." Eren tampak bingung dan mendesah pelan. Ia berusaha menutup mulutnya itu, wajahnya sangat memerah.

"Obat dari Hanji. Kurasa memang menyembuhkanmu ya, tapi memberikan efek lain."

Rivaille tidak mengelap tubuh Eren lagi, ia mulai membelai leher Eren dan yang lebih muda kembali mendesah. Sepertinya ia tidak tahan dengan semua sentuhan Rivaille. Padahal sang Corporal baru saja membelai lehernya, belum mulai menyentuh yang lain.

Eren, sepertinya kau sangat ingin merasakan sentuhan yang lain.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasa nyaman." ujar Rivaille yang menyeringai dan ia menyentuh kejantanan Eren yang masih tertutupi celana.

"Aah? Ahnn... Nghn... Co-Corporal aah~" desah Eren lagi.

"Kau ingin cepat sembuh kan? Turuti saja kata-kataku dan nikmati semua."

Rivaille langsung mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Eren dan mencium bibirnya. Eren terkejut karena ia tidak menyangka Rivaille akan menciumnya seperti itu, ciuman yang terasa lembut tapi mulai mengganas. Eren mulai tidak bisa mengikutinya dan berusaha untuk mengambil napas, justru kesempatan itu Rivaille manfaatkan untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Eren. Eren terkejut merasakan lidah Rivaille yang bermain di dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Mmhn... Nghn..."

Sang ahli berusaha mengajak sang pemula untuk menari dalam tempo cepat, tapi apa daya Eren belum bisa mengimbangi permainan Rivaille dan membiarkan Rivaille yang mendominasi. Lidah itu terus saja bermain dengan lincah di dalam rongga mulut Eren, jangan lupa tangan Rivaille yang lain mulai membelai tubuh Eren.

Dimulai dari leher lalu turun ke area dadanya. Ditambah dengan Eren yang bertelanjang dada, ia bisa merasakan bahwa _nipple _Eren mulai mengeras. Ia sengaja menyentuhnya dan sedikit mencubitnya, ia melepaskan ciumannya dan terdengar desahan kencang dari bibir Eren.

"Kyaa! Ahnn, akhnn.. Co-Corporal mhnnn..."

"Ternyata suaramu seperti perempuan ya."

"Akhn? Ti-akhnn~"

Rivaille mulai menjilat leher Eren dan menciumnya lembut, Eren mendesah merasakan ketika bibir Rivaille membuat menjilat, mencium dan mengigit pelan lehernya sehingga menimbulkan tanda merah yang membekas di lehernya. Sebuah tanda yang mewakili bahwa Eren adalah miliknya.

'Kurasa aku mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.' batin Rivaille.

"Aaahnn, Corporal~ Akhnn!"

Rivaille berhenti membuat tanda di leher Eren dan ia mulai menjilat titik merah di dada Eren, Eren terkejut dan mendesah kencang merasakan sentuhan itu. Sedangkan tangan Rivaille mulai turun ke arah kejantanan Eren, disentuh dan diremasnya dengan kencang. Desahan demi desahan terus keluar dari bibir Eren, sepertinya ia sangat menikmati sentuhan itu.

Tidak lama Rivaille berhenti bermain di dada Eren, manik hitamnya melirik ke arah kejantanan Eren yang semakin tegang. Sepertinya disentuh sedikit lagi, ia yakin Eren akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Kurasa kau sangat menikmatinya, Eren."

Eren terkejut saat Rivaille memanggil nama depannya, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang dan ia merasa senang. Bolehkah ia mengganggap dirinya spesial ketika Rivaille memanggilnya dengan nama depannya?

"Aakhn~ ughnn..."

Rivaille langsung menghentikan sentuhannya dan membuka celana Eren. Ia bisa melihat kejantanan Eren yang sangat menegang itu, ia membelainya dan meremasnya dengan kencang. Eren langsung saja mendesah kencang. Rivaille tidak tahan mendengar suara Eren yang sangat menggoda itu, membuatnya ingin untuk menyentuh anak ini lebih dalam lagi.

Dengan santainya Rivaille terus meremas kejantanan Eren sedangkan tangan yang lain berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Eren terus saja mendesah kencang dan tidak lama sebuah cairan putih keluar dari kejantanannya, mengotori tangan Rivaille. Tapi Rivaille tidak keberatan karena ia bisa melihat wajah Eren yang memerah dan tampak puas itu.

"Kau sangat menikmatinya, Eren." gumam Rivaille.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Corporal." ujar Eren langsung.

"Tidak apa. Kau juga harus bisa memuaskanku."

Jari-jari Rivaille yang berlumuran sperma Eren itu langsung ia gerakkan menuju lubang Eren. Eren terkejut ketika jari-jari Rivaille mulai masuk ke lubangnya, ia merasa sakit. Rasanya tubuhnya seperti akan terbelah dua, ia mulai berteriak. Tapi Rivaille tidak menghentikan tindakannya itu.

"Bayangkan hal lain, Eren."

"A-Aku tidak bisa... Ughn! Sa-Sakit Corporal!"

Rivaille langsung saja mencium bibir Eren dengan ganas agar anak itu tidak merasakan sakit. Eren terkejut dan berusaha membalas ciuman Rivaille. Jari-jari Rivaille sudah masuk ke dalam lubangnya dan bergerak untuk mencari titik kenikmatan Eren dan membuat yang lebih muda merasa sangat nikmat.

"Amhn..."

Sengaja Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya dan ia mendengar desahan Eren yang lebih kencang ketika jari-jarinya sudah bergerak di dalamnya. Rivaille tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi tubuh Eren yang sangat jujur itu.

"Disini rupanya."

Rivaille langsung mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, Eren yang tadi mendesah dengan nikmat terkejut ketika Rivaille mengeluarkan jari-jarinya. Ia menatap sang Corporal dengan wajah kecewa tapi lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Rivaille membuka celananya dan memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang juga menegang.

"Kurasa tidak ada waktu untuk memandangnya, Eren. Kau akan merasakannya sendiri." ujar Rivaille lagi yang langsung saja memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang Eren.

"AAKHNN!"

Eren berteriak kencang karena tidak biasa dengan ukuran seperti itu. Benda asing seperti itu memasuki lubangmu, bagaimana rasanya? Tentu saja sakit.

Setitik demi setitik air mata mulai mengalir dari kelopak mata Eren. Rasanya sangat sakit, ia tidak kuat. Sedangkan Rivaille berusaha untuk memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang Eren, ia merasa seperti dijepit.

"Kau sangat sempit, Eren."

"Aaahn! Ughn! Sa-sakit!"

"Tahan ya..."

Setelah kejantanan Rivaille berhasil masuk ke lubang Eren, ia mulai bergerak untuk menemukan titik kenikmatan tadi. Ia terus bergerak dan Eren masih merasakan sakit, tapi tidak lama terdengar desahan kencang dari bibir Eren. Rivaille menyeringai karena berhasil kembali menemukan titik itu.

"Aaahn~ Aaahnn... Kyaaa~"

Ia langsung saja menghujam Eren dengan tempo cepat, ia semakin tidak tahan dengan semua desahan yang Eren keluarkan. Suaranya terdengar sangat menggoda, apalagi dirinya sekarang ini. Benar-benar santapan yang lezat.

Rivaille terus saja menghujam Eren hingga membuat pemuda yang lebih muda merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Eren tidak sanggup menerimanya, ia merasa tubuhnya akan meledak. Ia merasa penuh dan ingin keluar. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa senang karena Rivaille yang menyentuhnya seperti ini.

"Co-Corporal~ A-aku... Ahhn, mmhnn~" desah Eren.

"Kalau mau keluar, keluarkan saja."

"Aaahn! Ahnn~"

Tidak lama Eren mencapai klimaksnya dan ia menghela napas. Tapi tidak dengan Rivaille, ia masih saja menghujam Eren. Membuat Eren harus terus melayani Rivaille, tapi tidak lama ia merasakan aliran deras sperma yang masuk ke dalam dirinya. Hanya sebuah desahan kencang darinya yang menandai baha Rivaille telah mengeluarkan cairan dirinya di dalam tubuh Eren.

Mereka berdua menghela napas dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Rivaille membelai wajah Eren yang memerah dan tersenyum, baru kali ini Eren melihat Corporalnya tersenyum seperti itu. Jantung Eren berdetak semakin kencang dan ia menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Mendadak Eren merasa matanya terasa berat, ia memejamkan matanya.

"Dasar bocah." gumam Rivaille.

Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Eren dan menatap sosok di sebelahnya yang sudah tertidur. Ia memeriksa kening Eren, tidak panas lagi. Rivaille tersenyum dan mencium kening Eren dengan lembut.

Ranjang yang ditempati Eren memang luas, setidaknya cukup untuk dua orang. Rivaille merasa capek dan memutuskan untuk tidur di sebelah Eren, jangan lupa ia menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Lagipula, kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Eren ia bisa merawat anak itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya tiba, Eren terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek matanya. Ia melihat ke arah dirinya, dirinya yang telanjang. Ia tidak ingat kapan melepaskan pakaiannya dan membawa selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia melirik ke arah sebelahnya dan terkejut melihat Rivaille tidur di sebelahnya. Wajahnya langsung saja memerah.

"Kyaa! Co-Corporal!" teriak Eren.

Rivaille merasa berisik dan ia terbangun karena teriakan Eren, ia menatap ke arah pemuda di sampingnya yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tindakan Eren di matanya sangat manis, layaknya seorang gadis.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," gumam Rivaille. Ia hendak menyentuh kening Eren dan merasakan suhu tubuh anak itu normal. "Rupanya kau sudah sembuh."

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana kondisimu? Sudah lebih sehat?"

"Ah, eh itu... Kurasa iya."

Eren hendak bangun dari ranjang dan terkejut saat ia merasakan pinggang ke bawah sakit semua. Rivaille tersenyum melihat Eren dan langsung membawa Eren kembali ke ranjang, ia memeluk pinggan Eren dari belakang.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat saja dulu. Aku akan merawatmu lagi." bisik Rivaille dengan suara maskulinnya.

"Eh? Ah, apakah boleh?" tanya Eren malu.

"Tentu saja."

Eren terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah, terlihat manis sekali. Sedangkan Rivaille hendak mencium telinga anak itu. Tapi semuanya berubah saat pintu kamar Eren terbuka begitu saja, dan muncul sosok Mikasa. Padahal pintu itu dikunci, mungkin gadis itu menendang pintu itu.

"Eren. Cih, apa yang kau lakukan disana, pendek? Lepaskan Eren!" teriak Mikasa.

"Aku yang merawat Eren. Dan kurasa, kau harus belajar sopan santun dengan atasanmu, Ackerman." ujar Rivaille.

Mikasa terkejut saat Rivaille memanggil nama depan Eren, apalagi tangannya itu memeluk pinggan Eren. Ia merasa sangat kesal dan ingin menghajar Rivaille. Tapi buru-buru Armin dan Hanji masuk ke dalam kamar Eren dan berusaha menahan Mikasa.

"Akan kumusnahkan si pendek itu!" teriak Mikasa lagi.

"Mi-Mikasa, jangan begitu." ujar Armin yang menahan tangan kiri Mikasa.

"Hahaha, bagaimana efek obatnya Eren? Kurasa kau dan Rivaille melakukan kegiatan yang menarik kemarin ya. Sayang sekali kami baru pulang hari ini, jadi aku tidak bisa melihatnya." ujar Hanji yang menahan tangan kanan Mikasa.

"Sudah kuduga obat buatanmu tidak ada yang beres." gumam Rivaille.

"Eh? Tapi demamnya Eren sudah hilang kan? Kau sudah merasa sembuh kan?" tanya Hanji pada Eren.

"Su-sudah sih. Tapi..." jawab Eren dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ada apa, Eren? Apa yang dilakukan si pendek itu? Dasar pendek, apa yang kau lakukan dengan kesucian Eren?!" Mikasa tampak emosi dan menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Mikasa?! Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu?" teriak Eren malu.

"Aku harus melindungimu dari serigala seperti dia, Eren."

Rivaille hanya cuek saja dan tetap memeluk Eren, tentu saja Mikasa semakin mengamuk dan berusaha ditenangkan oleh Armin dan Hanji. Hari-hari di Scouting Legion yang terasa begitu damai dan menenangkan ditambah dengan konflik kecemburuan Mikasa terhadap Rivaille yang berani dekat-dekat dengan Eren.

Hari yang terasa tenang dan sedikit ribut, setidaknya bukan ribut karena ada serangan Titan. Kehidupan seperti ini terasa lebih santai dan Hanji memang menikmati hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh mereka semua. Wajahnya seperti membayangkan sesuatu.

'Rivaille dan Eren kemarin... Kyaa! Aku tidak kuat membayangkannya.' batin Hanji yang berfangirl ria dalam hati.

**The End**

A/N: Hai semuanya, kembali lagi dengan Yami-chan...^^

Akhirnya aku kembali menyumbang di fandom ini demi memenuhi challenge juga memberikan asupan kepada semua pecinta RivaEren... XD

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya...^^


End file.
